


Mind if I join you?

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Simon was about to fall asleep even though he didn't need to sleep, when Isabelle entered the apartment. Raphael and Simon lifted their heads to greet their girlfriend. She smiled sleepily at them and removed her leather jacket and hang it on the hook next to Simon's coat. She unzip her boots and sighed happily as she finally freed her toes.She went to their room to change into something more comfortable."Mind if I join you?", she asked when she came back to the living room.





	Mind if I join you?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "mind if I join you?" and my friend asked for Raphael/Isabelle/Simon. This made me go out of my comfort zone and if I am being honest, without hating this work this is definitely not one of my fave.
> 
> But it was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

When Raphael and Izzy came knocking on Simon's door to tell him they wanted to date him, saying that Simon was taken aback would be an understatement.  

If he was honest, being in a relationship with two other person at the same time was never something that had ever crossed Simon’s mind. Yes he had a crush on Raphael and Izzy but he always thought they were out of his league anyway. 

When they asked if he wanted to be in a relationship with them he told them he needed time to think. Raphael and Izzy understood and told him to take all the time he needed.

He decided to go to Magnus for advices. Magnus was a good friend since Simon was turned. When he came to see him, Magnus was with Alec, who surprisingly was good at giving advices. But in the end they both said the same thing, follow your heart and your guts. If you feel this is the right thing to do, do it.

Simon took a few more days to think about it and decided that it was worth to try. He liked them both and they both liked him, so why not?

And this is how Simon Lewis went from being single to have a boyfriend AND a girlfriend. 

*

Simon knocked gently on the door of Raphael’s room, at the Dumort.

"Come in", shouted Raphael’s annoyed voice.

Simon took his key out of his back pocket and opened the door. He knew this is why Raphael was annoyed with him knocking on the door. A few weeks after they started dating Raphael and Isabelle gave him a key so he didn't have to knock everytime he wanted to stop by.

_"But, what if I, I don't know, what if I catch you having sex or something? I mean, we won't always be together."_

_"Don't worry about this", reassured him Isabelle._

_"It won't happen, ever", continued Raphael._

_"You don't know that", answered Simon, his voice slightly panicked._

_Raphael sighed and sat Simon on the couch. He took his hands between his and looked at Isabelle who nodded encouragingly._

_"Okay, what the hell is going on?"_

_"There is something about me that you need to know and I realize that maybe I should have told you sooner and if it changes the way you feel about me, I won't hold it against you."_

_"Raphael, I already know that you are a vampire", joked Simon to lighten the atmosphere._

_Raphael rolled his eyes and Isabelle chuckled slightly._

_"I'm being serious here."_

_"Sorry, go on."_

_"What I' trying to say is, I'm asexual, I do not feel sexual attraction. So you don't have to fear to catch me and Isabelle without you. You might catch us cuddling but that's it."_

_"Oh! Okay."_

_"That's all you have to say?"_

_"Yeah, my sister's ace, so I know about it. It's totally cool with me. I like you a lot Raphael whether we have sex or not. I'm happy you told me."_

_Simon leaned in but stop an inch from Raphael's mouth._

_"This okay?", he asked._

_"You already know, we've kissed before."_

_"Before I knew you were ace. I want to be sure you are really comfortable with this."_

_"I am", answered Raphael with a smile,_

_Isabelle smiled at her boyfriends and hugged them._

*

"Sorry, sorry", said Simon laughing as he sauntered in the apartment. 

"Sometimes I think you only knock to annoy me."

"Maybe I do", answered Simon.

"Whatever, next time you do it I take back my key."

"But if you do this I will have to knock open and YOU will have to get up and come open the door for me."

"Okay, you win this time", laughed Raphael, "but please stop knocking, you really don't have to."

"Okay, I will use my key next time, I promise."

Simon removed his boots and hang his jacket on the hook next to the door. He made a little detour by the kitchen to take a bottle of blood in the fridge. There was pasta and sauce heating on the stove.

"Damn! I wish I was still eating real food. This smells so good."

Simon walked to the living room and joined Raphael on the couch.

"Thank you, I spent the afternoon cooking it for Isabelle."

"Where is she? I thought she would already be here."

"There was a demon attack near Central Park, she needed to go back to the Institute for a debriefing."

"Oh! I hope everyone's okay", said Simon as his and Raphael’s phone biped, indicating they received a text.

Simon took his phone out of his pocket and Raphael reached for his phone on the coffee table. It was a message from Isabelle telling them she needed to be at the Institute for at least another hour.

We miss you, texted back Simon and they sent a selfie from Raphael's phone.

*

"Do you want to watch a movie or we could go for a walk as soon as the sun comes down", asked Raphael. 

"A movie sounds great, I'm tired."

"What have you done of your day?", questioned Raphael. 

"Literally nothing", laughed Simon, "I played video games and my sister is home from college for the weekend so I spent time with her, just catching up."

"How is she doing?"

"She's great. She met someone and she's apparently very nice and ver accepting of Rebecca's sexuality. She's happy. Also, I told her about you and Izzy."

"How did she reacted?", questioned Raphael. 

Simon was very anxious about how his family would react about his relationship and Raphael knew it.

"She took it well. She said she don't understand how we work but as long as I am happy she is."

Raphael leaned down and pecked Simon on the cheek.

"I'm glad you told her, and Isabelle will be too."

*

They finally decided on a movie to watch and settled down comfortably on the couch under a warm blanket. Simon laid between Raphael's legs and Raphael was carding his fingers through Simon's hair.

Simon was about to fall asleep even though he didn't need to sleep, when Isabelle entered the apartment. Raphael and Simon lifted their heads to greet their girlfriend. She smiled sleepily at them and removed her leather jacket and hang it on the hook next to Simon's coat. She unzip her boots and sighed happily as she finally freed her toes.

"What smells so good?"

"Pasta. It's on the stove if you want some", answered Raphael.

Isabelle walked in the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. She served herself a huge portion of pasta and sat at the counter while she ate. She told the boys about the demon attack and Simon told her he told his sister about them. Just like Raphael predicted Isabelle was very happy with the news. When she finished her bowl she put her bowl in the dishwasher and went to their room to change into something more comfortable. 

"Mind if I join you?", she asked when she came back to the living room.

Raphael and Simon both smiled and Simon lifted the blanket. Isabelle laid down between Simon's legs and put her head on his chest. Raphael resumed the movie and Isabelle fell asleep almost immediately. 

Simon played gently with a strand of her hair and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe this is my life. It's hard to believe I get to have both of you in my life", answered Simon smiling at Raphael.

Raphael smiled back and kissed Simon on the head.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated ♥


End file.
